1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to negative resins sensitive to electrons, that is, resins capable of undergoing, under the action of an electronic irradiation to which a sufficient energy is imparted, a transformation which renders them resistant to certain chemical agents or insoluble in certain solvents. The invention also relates to a process for producing said resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that in the production of electronic circuits, in particular in integrated microelectronics, the use of electrons permits the production of masks whose pattern is defined with a better definition than if photons were used as in conventional masking. Synthetic resins sensitive to electrons have consequently been produced. There is given hereinafter the sensitivity for electrons of 20 KeV, of resins selected from among generally negative resins, which are the most sensitive known at the present time (the sensitivities being given for a quantity of 70% of resin transformed by the irradiation).
resins having the commercial references KPR and KTFR (KODAK registered mask), sensitive to a quantity of electricity of 0.1 coulomb per square meter;
polyvinylsiloxane: sensitivity of 0.05 C/sq.m;
glycidylpolymethacrylate: sensitivity of 0.01 C/sq.m.